falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyr-Anrah
Pyr-Anrah, known commonly by the Ghoul and Human inhabitants of Louisiana's Vermillion Bay area as the Terror of Laramie Point, is one of many Silver Fin tribal warriors in the Vermillion Bay area, though perhaps one of the more infamous among the Water Tribals as a whole for his actions in wiping out the last post-war denizens of Laramie Point, a town that, following the massacre, serves as the main battlegrounds of both the Silver Fin and River Men tribes in their ongoing war for dominance of the area. Anrah serves in his tribe's efforts to wipe out their longtime enemies, the River Men, partly out of a duty to the tribe, but also to fulfill his own primordial desires for violence; that, and seek revenge against his relatively short-time nemesis, Barra-Kooda, an enemy he revels in taunting. Biography Born somewhere in mid 2255 in the Silver Fin tribes main encampment on the outskirts of the long-abandoned town of Laramie Point, Pyr-Anrah was the son of one of the more recently widowed tribeswomen in the Silver Fin's; his father, a warrior, had been killed in an ambush by Ewing Bay smugglers, cut down in a hail of bullets that seemed almost supernatural to the primitive minds of the Water Tribals. His mother would constantly tell him of his father's bravery, the cowardice of the tribe's enemies and of the innate superiority of their own tribe; quite common propaganda in most tribe's in the area, including the Silver Fin's own mortal enemy, the River Men. Nevertheless, akin to most of his other peers, the growing Anrah took great stock in his mother's words; taking them to heart and taking even the most outrageous of heroic claims on his father's behalf as literal truths. Idealizing his dead father, Anrah spent his early childhood wanting to be everything his father supposedly was; a warrior without fear, remorse or pettiness. To this end, the young tribal practiced quite frequently with wooden swords and clubs; killing everything from vacant seagulls to fish swimming in shallow, swampy streams. Despite staying away from the aging, dilapidated ruins of pre-war buildings in Laramie Point and remaining mostly in sight of the camp, close to the water-logged swamps that had, since the war, come to dominate Louisiana's landscape, Anrah still saw the odd outsiders; mostly Humans, though sometimes Ghouls, armed with rifles and pistols, being ambushed by his tribe's warriors; despite the brutality of these scenes, scenes which even some of his peer were shocked by, Anrah watched from afar, taking pleasure in the agonized cries of outsiders being preyed upon by his fellow tribesmen; sometimes, the young tribal would even follow raiding parties out short distances, making his presence openly known to his fellow tribesmen and thus acting as a pack mule, to witness attacks on the tribe's enemies. These scenes may well have led to the formation of his sadistical, savage nature; or perhaps it may well have just fuelled it. Whatever the case may have been, Anrah's earliest days were spent watching the warriors he so wished to emulate committing atrocity after atrocity, all the while courting inside himself a sadistic glee in these most brutal acts. As his childhood slowly came to a close, dotted with his quite frequent experiences of tribal conflict and his own bouts of childhood training attempting to emulate the grown warriors of the tribe, Anrah's own full training began in earnest by the age of 10 - already, in both Anrah and some of his elder's opinion, far overdue. His training, revolving largely around the use of blunt weapons, was a fairly lengthy and ongoing process; not that the young Anrah cared. Anrah reveled in his training; to him, it was a mere stepping stone on his own, already the self-assumed path to greatness. His training was not, for the young Anrah, without disappointment however; his archery skills were nothing if poor and his still increasingly savage nature and brash impulsiveness meant that concepts essential to survival - namely restraint and tactical thinking - were thrown out the window in favour of might-over-mind brutality, with Anrah angrily refusing any pointers from his peers and his elders. In his mind, his greatness was already pre-destined, his strengths numerous and his weaknesses non-existent. This was far from reality, but Anrah would take no heed of anything to the contrary - those foolhardy enough to inform him usually did so at their own expense, healthwise at the very most. For Anrah, aged 18 by the time his rigorous training had come to a close, his training came and went; whilst largely respected for his fighting ability, his own brashness and his over-inflated ego made him a difficult personality to like. Not many in even his own group of sycophants could get close to the hot-headed young warrior, eager to prove himself in the field. At once assigned the duty of protecting hunters, Anrah found himself unable to put up with his charge or charges; instead, he would find himself distractions by fighting attacking beasts, more often than not drawing them over to attack him and those he was meant to be protecting first. After initial successes, however, a string of dead hunters with their protector nowhere in sight meant that this warrior, regarded as he was with warpaint and battle scars, had to be rather unceremoniously plucked from defending the hunting parties to, instead, fighting off threatening beasts; a role that Anrah himself found was much better suited to his particular talents. Whereas the defense of tribal hunters required an element of discretion and tact, two things at which Anrah did not excel, hunting down and slaying wild beasts was a role in which Anrah triumphed numerous times; the odd scarring and torn flesh aside, Anrah's rather spectacular feats became the toast of his tribe. Thus, when smugglers from the relatively prosperous fishing town of Ewing Bay began to scour the ruins of Laramie Point in 2275, coming into contact and engaging in combat with scouting and hunting parties, it was only natural that the tribe's champion should be chosen - or, as was the rather odd case with Anrah, volunteer almost as soon as news was brought back. These smugglers had arrived armed relatively well - .32 Caliber Pistols at the least and R91 Assault Rifles at the most, usually with at least one man in the usually four to five-man groups carrying the aforementioned weapon - and had made numerous encampments in old buildings on the quayside, for ease of resupply by boat. Anrah, however, didn't know any of this; nor did he particularly care. Arriving with a few of his own fellow warriors to provide support, Anrah wasted no time getting stuck in. attacking his first unsuspecting camp of smugglers practically on his own - despite it being broad daylight, with only a slim fog providing a very modest cover. These first smugglers, beaten to bloody pulps and left either mangled and dead or dying and in agony, would be the first but certainly not the last victims of Anrah's siege against outsiders. Over the course of two months, smugglers arriving from Ewing Bay, sent by the pseudo-aristocracy in the hopes of setting up a frontier outpost that could be better used for the selling and storage of illicit wares and get dispensation from the rather rowdy locals of Ewing Bay, found themselves living in constant dread; camps, no matter how well tucked into the back of rickety old shops, would be wiped out in, as it appeared in the aftermath, minutes; Anrah's deeds were legendary to both his fellow tribals and his sworn outsider enemies. The smugglers called him, with great foreboding, the terror of Laramie Point. The pseudo-aristocracy, not wishing to see good money and even better investments go to waste placed a bounty on Anrah's head; as a result, smugglers keen to cash in on the hunt, and give themselves peace of mind, often went out searching for him; at one point, two or more Badlander manhunters joined in on the hunt for what many of the smugglers in the ruins called the Terror of Laramie Point. Their efforts proved rather fruitless, however, as Anrah dispatched or evaded his hunters with apparent ease; the smugglers met fairly common ends in very fatal manner, whereas the Badlanders seemed to disappear entirely; though apparent scout reports indicated that Anrah had partaken in a small feast near a campfire, drinking what appeared to be a thick, red-meat broth from a battered metal mask. If the deaths of the lowly smugglers was disheartening to the leaders of the attempts to secure Laramie Point, then the deaths of Badlander hunters was thoroughly doom-laden; at the end of a lengthy six months, during which Anrah had beaten, stabbed and even eaten his way through dozens of lowly smugglers, the attempts to take over Laramie Point fell apart and the smugglers' last supply boat, carrying the few remaining veteran smugglers left, departed the town for good. A triumphant Anrah, battered and bruised, wasted no time in returning to his people's main encampment to a heroes welcome; enjoying fine wine and even finer company of the female persuasion, Anrah's celebrations were grand, if short-lived. Quickly, the warrior tired of the congratulations; his primal urge and basic savagery had him lusting for far more than gratification from his tribe. Back to hunting increasingly thin numbers of beasts, Anrah sought better prey almost daily, to the point where some in his own tribe worried about whether or not he had gone mad. Fortunately for them, their fears would go unconfirmed; the River Men, the Silver Fins long-time enemy, were once again encroaching on the veritable no man's land of Laramie Point proper now that the outsiders of Ewing Bay were gone; this, the elders decided, would not be tolerated. Where once an unofficial cease-fire was in place, now official total war was in place; Anrah was not far behind the growing line of young warriors of his tribe looking to prove their mettle in battle. Days of fighting turned into weeks; weeks morphed into months and months metamorphosed into years as Anrah grew steadily from a still legendary warrior into a legend hero - or a legendary monster, depending on what tribe one were to ask. His penchant for cannibalism, disembowelment, decapitation and torture, all the while deriving a twisted pleasure from all these deeds, made him a sight to behold; bursting from stagnant waters, hair matted with dirt and blood, roaring as he did so, to club his terrified enemies to death gave even more credence to his status as the Terror of Laramie Point. Naturally, these actions took their toll on Anrah; but in a way that he considered only to be good. His body, now practically covered with scars and bruises, served as the ultimate demonstration of his finesse; what he was capable of doing was advertised both by this more obvious physical damage and the less visible mental injuries, shown by his increasingly savage nature; the earlier swagger and egotistical boasting was lost, instead replaced with self-assured strength characterised by wild, wide-eyed stares usually delivered with a gnashing of teeth. To even his fellow tribals, now more worried about being near him than being attacked by their enemies, Anrah was a savage; but he was a savage on their side, and still considered their shining champion and legendary hero. Despite the River Men's size, with patrols usually numbering nineteen or twenty at least, Anrah's cult of personality and evident prowess served as a force multiplier all of it's own, something that the outnumbered Silver Fins needed; psychological warfare waged by both Anrah himself, unknowingly at least, and his fellow tribals played a part in weakening his foes mentally, whilst standard warfare served in breaking his foes into bloody chunks which could be left lying on the ground as further warning, or devoured by Anrah raw for sustenance; it seemed that Anrah was unstoppable to his own tribe and to the River Men. By early 2287, Anrah's will to keep fighting was anything but dented; his body was a different story, with ages of combat having taken their toll on joints and the odd broken bone. Now increasingly being shoved to the sidelines by elders keen to keep their legendary champion alive, not to mention keen to have a controllable warrior, of which they now had in the form of numerous young warriors that had followed in Anrah's footsteps out of the same longing to emulate a hero that had gotten Anrah into his role in the first place; two things that Anrah resented. His own delusions of invincibility were being tested. Forced to remain mostly at camp, Anrah was keen to look for an excuse to get out into the field once again - he found it with reports of the last post-war survivors of Laramie Point congregating with the River Men. Tribal elders fostered small-time fears of an alliance that could lead to the River Men securing firearms, then still taboo to most Water Tribals in the area, and once again securing an advantage in their ongoing war. Anrah, keen to see any further fighting. With the urging of Anrah, the tribal elders came to the decision to wipe out the last remnants of Laramie Point's outsider populace; with Anrah naturally being at the front of the queue to attack the shanty town of survivors. Thus, in January of 2287, the Silver Fins sent a sizeable force, led by Anrah himself, to wipe out the small settlement. This was a successful and frankly, at least to the driven Anrah, simple operation; most of the settlement's defenders were old and frail, with the few young people present fleeing into the swamps as the fighting carried on; despite sizeable ammunition and firearms stockpiles, the defenders were outmatched by the brutality and numbers of the Silver Fin tribals and their particularly savage commander, Anrah. With the surprising lack of present River Men noted by the elders, some in Anrah's own group of warriors expressed a sense of regret; much to Anrah's disgust. Anrah himself was disappointed with the outcome of the raid; having expected more of a challenge and thus prepared himself for it, in what was meant to be his last hurrah, Anrah had found only weak prey. Disappointed, Anrah fell back into the odd hunting trip or two; on one such trip, a mere few weeks after the massacre, Anrah was attacked, wounded by a well-placed arrow shot, though Anrah was himself strong enough to prevent any further harm, fleeing from the scene. Surprise turned to glee when it emerged that his would-be assassin was a River Men tribal by the name of Barra-Kooda; one of Anrah's numerous victims, it seemed, was the young Kooda's romantic interest. For Anrah, this enemy could play a part in his next big adventure; a nemesis that he could actively fight and hunt down. All that needed to be done on Anrah's part was to drop the young tribal's name at every convenient point and secure the right to hunt the tribal down; thus, add a new storied chapter to his own cult of personality, further his own ego and further satiate his appetite for revenge. Despite securing the right to hunt Kooda down, Anrah has struggled and continues to struggle in beating his newly-appointed nemesis; despite the numerous light wounds he has endured at the hands of his nimble adversary, Anrah's own glee has not disappeared, angering Kooda further. For Anrah, glory in combat and satisfaction in his taunting of his enemies drives him on; no remorse, no guilt, no fear and no shame on display by the violent and savage Anrah all throughout. Personality Anrah's traits are somewhat rather limited; mostly down to his rather savage and beastial nature, rather fittingly reflective of his pre-war namesake. Despite a natural tribal emphasis on reproduction, Anrah has not attempted to take part in the usual round of mating; again, this can be put down to his savage nature being more suited to the battlefield than the bedroom. Instead of withdrawing pleasure from the average round of tribal activities, festivals, feasts, aforementioned mating, Anrah instead seems to take most of his pleasure out of waging war on his enemies, under the very useful guise of loyalty to his tribe. Whilst there is indeed a certain amount of loyalty to his tribe, natural given his rather brutal childhood training, most of his supposed loyalty is, in fact, a useful facade that Anrah uses to disguise his own nature; cannibalism and torture are two activities in which Anrah partakes in with the blessing of his tribe as a result of his fairly numerous victories in combat generating both admiration and fear of him. Equipment *'Guilded Loincloth & Cape:' An ornately decorated cape, replete with bronze metals used to create a chain for the cape, serves at the only piece of rather impractical armor that Anrah wears - a small loincloth serves as the only lower torso cover. A pair of rather worn hide boots serve as the one comfort that Anrah could possibly enjoy; owing much to his rather mutilated feet. *'Bow:' A well-crafted bow, practically unused by Anrah himself. On the rare occasions, it has been used, Anrah's poor aim with arrows has more often than damaged his already rather frail ego; though has often left more than a few unfortunate outsiders yelping in pain with an arrow embedded in their knee. *'Wooden Club:' A well-carved wooden club serves as Anrah's main weapon; blunt, but effective in caving in his enemies' skulls and shattering limbs. Owing to Anrah's rather beastial nature, this weapon appeals to him more than his bow; hence the amount of ceremonial carvings and decoration present on it, somewhat visible under the dried layer of blood and brain matter. Gallery Pyr Anrah Crouched.png|Pyr-Anrah, at the sight of one of his more productive feasts. Category:Mutants Category:Characters